Black boxes and White ribbons
by elenore kont
Summary: We all have wondered for many Klaroline scenes 'what if she hadn't left,or if he insisted a bit more'and so on and so forth. Well here you'll find some of these different take outs in their scenes,and some more of my creation exclusively. Rated M for safety(but not only for that!) Read,enjoy and comment!


_**Hello hello!As a genuine Klaroline fan,I decided it was time to write...The judges of the result will be you! Whatever I wanted to see and didn't and stories totally by my imagination.(Ideas are more than welcome,of course!).The stories will be mostly one-shots,but exeptions can happen.**_

_**English isn't my first language,so please forgive random mistakes.**_

_**You comments are more than welcome,especially now in the begining.**_

_**Thank you for giving my stories your time.**_

* * *

Caroline was on the porch of her home. Winter had definately come and the sky was painted a light grey,although a bright one because the sun wasn't far behind from the clouds.

It wasn't much later that 10.30. Her mom had already gone to her work and she was getting herself ready for tomorrow. It would be Christmas and she hadn't even realised when time had passed. It felt like yesterday that she became a vampire,broke up with Matt,fell slowly for Tyler,grow close and became a good friend with Stefan,lost her dad,graduate...she grabed from that memory.

She remembered the day. Where could she start?But of all the unbelieveble events of that day,the end of it was by far the most memorable.

She shivered at the rememberance of it. She hold her pijama shirt close to her body,and close her eyes to a ray of sunshine. With the closed eyes came a known feeling to her mind. Much like a deja vu. She had done the same thing that night while walking away from the field that graduation took place. Her summer dress wasn't the best choice for the still chilly nights of June.

Klaus,ever the gentleman,took off his jacket and threw it to her shoulders before she managed to complain. After his last joke involving angry hybrids they stayed in silence.

_''So what are your plans now?I mean apart from excelling at decorating your dorm room.''_ his voice caught her off guard. Not that it was something that didn't happen in regular basis,more often than she cared to admit.

_''I haven't given it much thought. I'd like to travel but I have things that keep me here. I guess I want to spend time with my mom,maybe we'll go somewhere together. I am not sure yet. And of course decorate my dorm room as you pointed out.'' _she broke a smile while speaking. Was she nervous?

_''Right,right of course.'' _She waited for a witty comment,a snarky one,a bad hybrid with massive egomaniac issues comment,but nothing. Not a sound.

They continued their walk,she realised he was taking her to her house. A light breeze hit them and she held the jacket tighter so it wouldn't fall. While bringing it closer,she caught his scent on it. Deep,dark,dazzling and dangerous.

She closed her eyes for an instant trying not to get lost in it.

As they reached the corner of the road and she saw her house,her heart sank. At first she didn't understand but then,she did. She wouldn't see him again.

At least not by chance. He would be in New Orleans,she here and in college. _With Tyler,_ a little voice in her head said,but she repressed it.

She began breathing faster,her chest feeling tighter and tighter,the vain in her neck streching repeatedly. _What was this? Can vampires have panic attacks? _Her thoughts confused her,she tried to control it with small,deep and as soundless as possible, breaths. 10 feet from her front door he stopped.

_''I believe my duty is complete. You are safely delivered. Liz would not need to worry...'' _he got short in words. He,Niklaus Mikaelson,the most powerful person on the planet,couldn't form a single phrase. _In her presence,_ said a small voice in his head this time. For his good luck,she spoke.

_''Yeah,she'll be thrilled. Although she must still be at work,there are no lights...'' _her turn on nothing to say.

They stared at each other for a really long minute. It was like they were trying to memorize the picture of each other. Like they were taking their last chance,to do it now. Nobody was moving a musle. With the biggest fear she cracked a smile. The street light trembled a bit and got their attention. The breezes kept on.

_''So...'' _he started and moved closer. He stood across her,in perfect symmetry. She moved up in the first step. He continued.

_''I believe this is it. Duty calls and I have a plane to catch.'' _she nodded,trying to seem cool and easy,but she really wasn't.

_''Yeah,of course. Goodbye then,I guess. I hope everything will go as you want,as you wish'' _ she tried to sound encouraging but she was failing. Big time. He nodded and with a small bow-like gesture,he turned around and started walking away.

And then he stopped. She looked stunned. She felt like she was in this movies where,when everything was looking like am imminent disaster,one of the two leading stars was giving the extraordinaire and totally mezmerizing speech and made everything perfect.

_But here isn't Hollywood. Here is Mystic Falls. _she thought

It took all the courage he had for a millenium old vampire,and some more,to stop and turn back to her.

_''You know when I got your invitation,it took me totally off guard. You actually wanted me here. In this day,your day,with you. Before you frantically started to call me about Damon's bite I mean. And on my way here,I was trying to make this speech that would alter all the things you believe about me and convice you to come with me. But when I did arrive and saw your joy as you graduated,your impecable beauty and your need for all of this to go fine and without complications,I realised I couldn't be my usual self with you. Impulisivity wouldn't work. I can't hope to live up to your expectations by forcing you to make a choice you aren't certain of. So I offered,as I said, something I knew you would exept. But note that I mean everything I said... _he came closer,making her stop breathing _I do intend of being your last love Caroline,however the years, the centuries that will go by. I have found you,something I never would have hoped that existed and I am a possesive man. I am not willing to simply let you go.''_

She said nothing,only stared. How was this possible? There, with simple words put together he gave her a speech. The speech. The one she only heard in movies. The one she never thought she'll be the receiver. The one that would make even the most hard of hearts melt. But she couldn't stood up to her role. She just stared,unable to form one word.

Having got his answer,he looked down a bit,turned around and started to move away. And with him her chance of... she didn't even know what to call it.

But it felt like the world to her.

Like this was what was called life altering moment,the point that defined what was to come,based on your choice. And it was the most excrutiating moments of Caroline's life. _''Now or never Caroline,now or never'' _the little voice said,stronger than ever. She breathed painfully hard

_''Klaus wait!''_

* * *

She felt a pair of arms around her,that drew her out of her memory lane journey. She sank her upper body inside them,resting it there. A few locks of hair were moved from her neck,and a kiss was placed in their place. A smile was formed in her face,with closed eyes. She felt the sun hit her face and enjoyed his touch. In fact both of them. She opened her eyes, turning her head a bit to the side.

_''Goodmorning''_ she said smiling almost as bright as the sun

_'' 'Morning sweetheart''. _

The end


End file.
